I'll Have That Drink Now
by Ramonks33
Summary: After that line in the movie, I always wondered if Loki got that drink. A fun one shot of Loki bugging Stark in VERY DISTURBING ways to get a drink. Rated T for a reason kiddies. AND NO THIS IS NOT FROSTIRON!


I'll have that drink now.

**A/N: A reviewer reward to start it off! This fanfic is really just humorous and stupid, so please enjoy!**

Loki stomped out of the Midgard bar, fuming angrily. His robes wet with stains and his hair drenched with sweat. No, not for the reason you'd think. Get your heads outta the gutter. He had wanted to get a...whatever the people of Midgard called it..."A beer". Yet, the barman had kicked him out and thrown bottle of beer and wine at him, for some reason, he was rejected from the bar

"YOU FOOLISH MAN! YOU SHALL PAY!" he yelled shaking his fist at the bar. Walking out into the rain, he sighed. He really could use a drink. When he came here and was found "not guilty" (whatever the Midgards meant at the foolish court) by his brother, he wanted to start a new life. To be forgotten as the man who tried to destroy this place, yet, wherever he went, people always screamed or attacked him. Yes, he felt remorse for his actions. He will never forget what he has done. But he must make it right...by having a drink first

The rejected God settled himself in the corner of a street, with a single lamppost shining down on him. Looking left and right, he saw the other normal Midgards live life, as they do not have to suffer his pain, or his consequences. They are free to live a normal life. Unlike him. A bright sign lit up, and Loki's head turned to see a bright, extremely neon sign, reading "Stark Industries..."

He slapped himself in the head. The foolish Man of Iron still owed him a drink! Yes, he had forgotten, and most likely he longed for Loki's blood. But a deal is a deal. He stood up, nodded to the kind Midgardian lady who looked at him pitifully and began walking to the giant tower which he had nearly destroyed. He will never forget where it came from. Instead of "STARK", it now read "A". Most likely to stand for those foolish group of Midguardians called "The Avengers", which included Iron Man and Thor, his brother

Tony was simply chilling in the living room, criticizing the program that was on to JARVIS, who would agree with any statement Tony had to say

"-I mean look at him, JARVIS! Russel Crowe has nothing on the original Javert!

"Sir, I-"

"I mean, I get it, he's got a smooth voice, but for Les Miserables? Never!"

" -"

"WHAT?!"

"It seems someone has, well...teleported. Into the tower"

That caught Tony by surprise. He jerked up from his couch and stood up. He pulled on the bracelet that would bring the emergency suit to him and looked at JARVIS, which was basically the ceiling

"Lemme guess. It's a Norse God who wants his face pummeled for destroying New York, right?"

"Yes sir"

Tony nodded, and strode towards the bar area, which he assumed Loki would be. To his prediction, came true, as he saw Loki waiting there. Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony

"What do you want, reindeer games?"

Loki kept his simple smile on his face as he approached Tony freakin Stark and smiled "Well, you still owe me that drink!"

"Let me set it straight Reindeer Games. I'm Tony Stark. Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist...all that fun stuff" Tony says. He waves his hand "And I do what I want. Meaning, YOU'RE NOT GETTIN THAT DRINK"

"Now let me tell you something, Mr. Tony Stark" Loki laughs, prodding his finger at Tony's chest. "I do what I WANT. That means, I will not stop pestering you, until I get that drink"

Tony laughs "JARVIS, get this piece of filth out of my sight"

* * *

So, Tony Stark managed to get Loki out. For now. The next time he arrived at a meeting for the development of who knows what (He really didn't care), There was Loki. In a suit. Green tie. "Now can I have that drink?"

"NO!" he yelled. He simply turned around and strode away, Loki smirking knowingly. This wasn't over.

The next time Tony was at a club, he saw Loki, disturbingly ("Ugh. I am never going to get this image out of my head) one of the strippers. In his female form. Actually he-NO SHE! Looked hot. The he-she strode up to Stark seductively "Now can I have that drink?"

Tony bellowed a very offensive response before running out into the rain to get away

This torture, continued for days. Loki would appear as a cab driver, doorman, a hot girl from behind, and even Pepper, and EVEN when he went to see Les Miserables, and still he wouldn't leave him alone. Finally, it was the last straw when he came, dressed as Iron Man. He flipped the suit mask up and asked once more

"NOW can I have that drink"

Tony simply smashed a wine bottle over his head. And Loki still regrets asking for that drink. Now, he can never look at Midguardian drinks the same way.

**THE END**


End file.
